Nirvana
by lush-syndrome
Summary: Mafia AU: She made a deal with devil as she watched her empire fall apart."One bad thing about making a deal with the devil is, he always comes to collect.", Aizen proclaimed as he blew smoke out into the air."So I ask you princess, are you ready to enter the darkness?". Ichihime. Review
1. Prologue

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Seek and he shall find and so thy shall seek_

A wise man once told me that; it was a motto imprinted on to my soul

A saying to some that holds no meaning but to me it is my existence

The mafia life to some was a gamble, an immortal sin, yet to me it was a pastime entertainment, a way of seeing life and the royal treasures that she kept hidden.

A life that is beyond the comprehension of minds that cannot perceive nor understand the darkness that clouds this world.

A life where the weak fall and the strongest live to conquer

And as I ascended upon my thrown, placing my cards down right, the world watches in horror

as I begin

to take what is rightfully mine.

.

.

.

.

Call me crazy, power hungry, delirious, insane; but in reality it comes down to the basics,

It's fairly simple.

money, power, drugs

It's every mans target and it's all going to become mine

It's all a game of chess to be quite honest,

There's no exact science to it, but the winner is always one step ahead of you.

Waiting for the right moment to take your king out and call a

checkmate

.

.

.

.

.

.

Its my game, my turf, my thrown

and I dare someone try to stop me from reaching the top.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxx

Hello, folks! This is my opening for my new story Nirvana. Its my first fic and I hope all you guys like it. Its going to be a mafia AU, dealing with drugs, lust, violence and money. The tittle may or may not change depending on where this story goes. Also this POV is Orihime's in case you all were a little confused.(yes yes yes, shes way out of character in this one. lol)

Please don't forget to review and share with your friends

Happy Holidays


	2. Time

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

**TI-ME:the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole**

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Thursday, January 5, 2014. 5:45am

"Ishida-kunnnnn!", screamed Orihime. Her high pitched, but yet demanding voice filled the small dim lit room, creating an intoxicating aura that was felt throughout the atmosphere.

They where in a secluded room in Orihime's office. A room reserved purposely for her disclosed meetings with the shadows, with only a dim light emitting from the wall, barely casting any light upon the fragments of faces that were scattered across the room.

Uryuu hurried back into the room for the umpteenth time, tending to Orihime's needs.

The auburn beauty tilted her head to the side as she gazed up at Uryuu, with hooded red eyes, making her request as a smile formed upon her lips. "These finee gentleman neeeeed some more vodka in theirrrrr cups. Go and pass mee some more Greyyaa Gooseee now will ya?" slurred Orihime, her face crimson red

He stared into her lost doe eyes, searching for any last hope of sanity in this women.

The room reeked of cannabis and alcohol, as he saw several plastic bags filled with weed, laid out across the round table. The strong odor created an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he could never quite understand how this young women could intake such high doses of cannabis a day.

He sighed to himself as he nodded back to her, silently but mentally letting her know that he would carry out her demands.

She smiled at him, and turned her ahead, adverting her attention back to the men.

Walking out of the room, Uryuu took a long deep breath as he thought about his companion.

To see his long time friend so far gone, so detached from this world, so

broken.

And it teared his heart into pieces as he saw what she had become, or rather what she was becoming.

But he couldn't blame her, no one could. He knew she was on edge, the savage look that was in her eyes, anxiety driving her mad, that she felt _it. _That they all felt _it, _and maybe that was the icing on the cake for her.

.

.

.

They all were on their heels, all knowing the truth but no one wanting to approach the subject that the Inoue Empire was falling apart by the second; stocks plummeted, secrets were getting exposed, goods were getting stolen, lies were ripping them apart. So the gentle auburn beauty had changed so much, trying to save all what she had, doing anything in her power to keep this empire alive.

And Uryuu knew deep down in his heart that if anyone stood in her way, they'd

be x'ed out.

And maybe it was the madness, the savaged look in her eye, the desperateness, all the things that she was willing to give up.

That scared him the most.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Now gentlemen", breathed out Orihime as she passed the Grey Goose around the table. "I've had such a wonderful time tonight, sitting here with you all but I think its time that we get down to what we really came here for", she proclaimed as she starred at the group of shadows that sat before her, a serious demeanor now forming upon her.

She drew her blunt to her lips as she felt the smoke burn her trachea ever so lightly, a painful but yet such a comforting feeling. Dealing with shadows, you had to get your point out some way or another. You didn't want to be to aggressive but you also wanted to show them that you meant business. Gentle but yet assertive was Orihime's tactic, even though she hated sugar coating these men, but she had no _time _for games, as _time _was not in her favor.

"Soooo", she managed to say as she blew smoke out of her mouth

"We all know that the profit increase for this quarter has been drastically low, and I'm a little concerned about why the jobs that I have been assigning each and every one of you haven't been going so according to plan", said Orihime as she tossed her dead blunt to the ground.

A ghostly silence filled the room until finally someone spoke.

"Profits have fallen tremendously do to the recent hijacking of our trucks. We've been doing everything in our power to find out who is stealing our gems", spoke Jinata as he sat lazily in his chair.

"Is that all you have to say?", gritted out Orihime, her patience evaporating by the second. She had no time nor any tolerance for the lack of suggestions that her team currently were putting forth.

The room went quiet again.

"Are you all so possibly dumb that you think because of one fucking mess up, that were on the brink of losing everything!"

The shadows said nothing, as they feared the buxom beauty's wrath.

Someone spoke again. This time it was Mizuiro Kojima who tried to ease the tension that was now present in the room.

"Well due to the hacking of our data center , we've run into some technic..."

Mizuro stopped mid sentence, startled as Orihime banged her fist on the table; dangerous amount of heat radiating from her body.

"Now what exactly do you mean by technical difficulties, Mizuiro", the angered beauty gritted out of her teeth

"What happened to the net security shields that I whole heartily trusted Yukio and you to make sure were fully secure?", Orihime practically screamed at Mizuiro

Miziuro rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out the proper way to phrase what he was about to say next without receiving the wrath of his boss.

"Well the hard drive that was breached lost a value amount of our information. Were trying reboot our shields, encrypting them in firewall protection ten time stronger than the one that we currently have, strengthening them tremendously. We've been working on it diligently, but its taking longer that we had originally anticipated. It can be done, but we need more _time _ ", Mizuiro declared

"Time", mumbled Orihime; more as if she was talking to her self then any of the people that were present in the room.

"Time", she said again as she adverted her eyes from the group of men and up towards the ceiling

She leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes as she lit another blunt, taking a drag an extensive drag. Everyone stood still as Orihime perched her feet onto the table, reclining back into her chair, leaning back lazily while, feeling the high take over her body.

The men starred at each other, all antsy and unsure of what would come next

Then finally, Orihime spoke

"Boys"

"Gentleman"

She opened both of her eyes and leaned forward with a smile pasted across her face.

"Time is of the essence, as it is not in our hands at the moment."

She paused suddenly, but then continued

"Time and us are running two different games here, two different codes of conduct. Time and us are in two different worlds overlapping as one. But somehow or someway, time advances with no sign of stopping, triumphing over us, defeating us at our own game. So I have one word of advice to you gentleman, don't depend on time to stand still, and wait for you to catch up."

Orihime sneered and took a sip of her half filled glass of vodka

"Because before you know it, time will sneak up like a thief in the night, and your time will be up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So I ask you boys or maybe I should call you all shadows."

"Will you let time beat us at our own game?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

x.

* * *

><p>Hey folks!<p>

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not to sure how I feel about it tbh; I've had so many ideas for this story but this one really felt like it was the right one. Anyhoww, this is the first of three installments(or maybe 2) of the Nirvana series. I'm excited to continue this story, but am a little hesitate because i really have no clue where i'm going with this story LOL, so leaving me a review with some sort of suggestion would be REALLY appreciated. I decided to give you guys this as a New Years treat since you all have been so supportive and friendly to me and just because i really love this story :] (despite me not knowing what i'm doing with this) lol im such a mess. I have no clue when the next time I'm updating, winter breaks almost up and classes will presume so my head will be in the books tryna get the gradess up. But i'll try my hardest to update maybe twice a month, no promises! I know this is like crazy long lol but I just wanted to get this out of the way before questions are asked. Last but not least, Ichigo will be making his appearance soon folks so be ready. Soo buckle up, relax and enjoy the show!

lush-syndrome


	3. Authors Note

**UPDATE**

Hey everyone!

Soooo I know this is not the new chapter that you've all have been waiting for BUTTTTT I do have a couple of things that I want to say to you all. I really am happy that I've received so much positive feedback from everyone on Nirvana. I've finally decided on the story line and I think that you all are going to love it! I already have the next two chapters written and I'm currently working on some more. I was planning on making the next chapter a little shorter but i got my first official troll message and decided to make it EXTREMELY LONG( yup it motivated me lol) for you guys. However, I have no clue when I will be able to actually post them due to my Beta. The problem is that we both have conflicting schedules so its hard for us both to communicate and blah blah blah, lol.

All jokes aside, I really am trying to post a chapter up, hopefully by Saturdayy but no promises! So just check back periodically for the update, It'll be coming eventually. But I should be updating more often in Feburary. January's just been a hectic month for me.

Anyhow I think I should probably stop rambling and get back to fixing these chapters. Sooooo, just be on the look out for the next chapter; it's gunna be SUPERRRR JUICYYY and I just hope that you all are just excited as I am. :)

Thanks to all those who like my story and I hope that you continue to read it!

See you guys soon!

lush~syndrome


	4. Clandestine

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

**clan·des·tine:****kept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Thursday January, 5. 10:45am

Orihime sat in the darkness of her room, not knowing how to process the unfortunate events that had been occurring recently in her company. Leaning her head against her desk, Orihime winced as she felt another migraine emerging, which resulted in immense pressure and pain to her body. She chuckled as she felt the pounding of her headache intensify, welcoming the numbness that it was bringing her. She opened her drawer, grabbed a bottle of vodka, hoping that it would distract her from thinking about the mess that she was currently in.

She inhaled the vodka in one big gulp, ignoring the burning that it brought to her chest. Finished with her drink, Orihime banged the glass bottle down on her desk, resulting in shattered glass and a deep gash in her hand.

"Fuck", Orihime mumbled to herself, as she pushed the glass shreds to the ground.

She lifted her head up from her desk, then proceeded to stumble her way to the bathroom as she tried to tend to her wound. Orihime flicked on the fluorescent bathroom light, but her reflection in the mirror caught her attention. Her hair was tousled and matted, her makeup smeared across her face, her eyes bloodshot red. Orihime Inoue continued to stare into the mirror and laughed at the monster that she had become.

Her empire was under a cyber attack, falling into pieces before her eyes and yet here she was laughing at her misfortune.

But what else could she do? Who was she to blame but herself? This was a part of the gamble that you made when being a mafia boss; but to be this far lost that she couldn't even recognized herself scared her.

She turned on the faucet and started to rinse the cut, wincing every now and then due to the pain.

In three weeks, if a magical break didn't occur, her company would be in a complete stock deficit; even worse, she would have to start considering selling shares of her company.

But how could have things turned for the worse in a just a year?

The Inoue Empire was left in her inheritance seven years ago, after the fatal shooting of her brother; the killer to this day remained unknown. Following her brother's death, the Inoue Empire was at its lowest; stocks plummeted, trade exports seized, and they were on the brink of filing for bankruptcy. After inheriting the empire, Orihime worked her hardest to restore it back to its power, heightening its force and reclaiming its position as the most feared and powerful mob clan. Now at age 22, she was holding the weight of everything on her shoulder, doing anything in her might to keep the empire alive, saving her brother's name. All her family was dead, and the Inoue empire was all she had left and as the head of the empire, she would do anything to keep this company alive;killing anyone who got in her way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was running out of answers, running out of time, and running out of resorts. She felt like she was running around blindfolded, not knowing where to go. Her financial advisers offered her no legitimate advice anymore; her IT team were backed up, trying to find ways to restore the hard drive and find out who was behind the cyber attack that they were facing. All this commotion placed Orihime in a deep pit of paranoia as she questioned who she could trust and who was really out to get her.

She knew that Uryuu and Tatsuki supported her 24/7, and always had the best interest for her, but still Orihime was weary of whose side they were really on.

Paranoia was eating her alive, and she felt it gnawing on her flesh and bones.

She knew that she couldn't depend on anyone but herself anymore, despite how unstable her mind was. She had to take matters into her own hands, before it was too late, before insanity took over her mind, before someone took everything she had away from her.

She knew of only one man who could do anything to help her.

Someone who could guarantee a change in course fast.

She knew the mess that she was walking into, but something had to be done.

And if no one was going to do it, then she would.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Orihime turned off the faucet and finished cleaning her wound. Sighing to her self with content, Orihime turned off the bathroom light and stumbled to grab her coat, hang gun and shoes, knocking down a lamp in the process.

She walked out of her room, locking the door behind her, and hobbled down the marble steps, gripping to the railing to steady her. Arguing at the bottom of the stairs stood Uryuu and the head of Orihime's security frontier, Tatsuki Arisawa. The pair quickly came to halt when they heard Orhime stumbling down the stairs, a look of concern now present on their faces. Uryuu and Tatsuki were on their feet, racing to Orihime, but were immediately stopped in there tracks when she put her hand up, preventing the two from coming any closer.

"Don't," she said, head facing the ground while holding up her hand.

Uryuu starred at Orihime, a look of concern now present in his eyes

"Inoue-san, what happened ?"

"Get me a car", demanded the said women, ignoring Uryuu's question.

"Orihime, this has got to st..", Tatsuki started but was cut off.

Orihime head shot up.

"I didn't ask for your comments, now did I Tatsuki?"Orihime answered curtly, staring at Tatsuki with cold, dead eyes.

She stumbled past Uryuu and Tatsuki. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, backing away from the two.

"Don't act like you're doing me a favor, sitting around here pitying me. I can handle my own shit." Orihime mumbled as she walked out the door, leaving Tatsuki and Uryuu frozen in spot.

She slid into the passenger seat in the black SUV that was waiting for, nodding to her chauffeur.

"Where to, Inoue-san ?", asked Giriko Kutsuzawa through the rear view mirror.

Orihime gulped as she shut the door close.

"Las Noches."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Orihime stepped on to the hard asphalt filled concrete driveway, staring at the wrought iron gate that protected the mansion from outsiders. Orihime began to walk away from the car but was brought to halt when she felt a sudden pain rush to her head, causing her to fall forward and as a result, she gripped onto Giriko for balance.

"Inoue-san, are you sure that you don't need any assistance?", Giriko questioned as he continued to keep his firm steady grip on Orihime's arm.

Orihime eyes shot open as her gray desolate orbs met Girikos hard brown ones.

"Ano...thank you Giriko san for your concern, but I think I'll be alright.", responded Orihime, a fake smile pasted on her face.

Giriko knew the young matriarch was being untruthful. He'd known the girl before she was able to walk and was able to read her like a book. He saw the tiredness that hung in her eyes, the unhealthy drinking and smoking habits that she adopted into her lifestyle; and it pained every cell in his body to watch the young girl live like this. But Giriko knew that it wasn't his place to say anything, knowing that Orihime had to find the answer within herself to end the self inflicting tribulations that she was going through. So Giriko released his grip on the young woman's arm, nodding to her before retreating back into the large black SUV that he chauffeured.

Origime waved good bye to Girkio, silently thanking Kami as she watched him retreat from the mansion. Orihime adverted her attention back to the huge estate that was set beyond the sidewalk.

As she began walking towards the gate, Orihime noticed the exotic bushes that were trimmed into all sorts of unusual animals that were distributed across the lawn: panthers, coyotes, bats, rams, giraffes, elephants, penguins, birds, snakes...all life-size. Pushing open the gate, Orihime stumbled towards the extravagant house, down the small stone path to the tall black door. She stabbed the doorbell, which glowed with a black light surrounding the white button. Hearing a faint 'ding dong' she stared strangely at the door, a cold shiver running up her spine.

It was, moments later, opened by a man who was wearing a blue and black tuxedo, his dark cold blue eyes starring into Orihimes.

"Inoue-sama please follow me. Aizen-sama is inside his study, he has been expecting you", commanded the man

Orihime stood still, frozen in her spot. Why the hell was Aizen expecting her?

"Are you going to stand here and let the cold air come in side the house?", questioned the man whos patience was thinning.

Orihime said her apologies and stumbled behind the mysterious man into the the man had closed the door, Orihime stole a glance around the place and noted the usual darkness that was in the house. The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance got sucked away by the pitch black paint that was splattered against the wall. It felt as if she was being absorbed by the darkness, leaving her in a trance. The man led Orihime down a peculiar hall way, stopping at a secluded room.

The man stopped, suddenly bowing down in front of the room, mumbling something inaudible. Following the mans gaze, Orihime peered into the room and stood still in her spot. Inside the room sat Aizen Sosuke with a wine glass laced in hands, as he sat in one of the two couches that were present; only separated by a coffee table.

Aizen looked up and smiled at Orihime

"Ahhh, Inoue-san you finally have decided to grace us with your beautiful presence. How wonderful."

Aizen smirked against his glass as he saw Orihime shift uncomfortably

Orihime stood still, glued to her spot as she eyed the suspicious man

Aizen turned his gaze off of Orihime and onto the man who led Orihime to his room.

"Thank you Ulquirrora, you're free to go."

"Hai" mummered the man before, disappearing into the darkness.

Aizen focused his attention back onto Orihime who still hadn't moved from standing in the door way.

" Inoue-san please, take a seat and make your self at home.", Aizen suggested as he gestured Orihime to sit down in the adjacent couch

Orihime glared at Aizen before she carefully made her way to the couch, still not certain of the situation that she was in.

Aizen chuckled at the girls action.

"Please, relax. You have nothing to fear in here."

Orihime rolled her eyes at Aizen's remarks as she began to eye around the dull room that they were in, pondering the mans abnormal décor.

"I'm surprised, for such an elegant man, this room is oddly bare", Orihime finally said while gazing at the opaque dry empty room

Aizen shurgguged his shoulders

"Yes, I suppose bare is way to describe it. A room that makes you wonder why its so lonely. Interesting isn't it.." Aizen emitted a content sigh, almost as if he anticipated the question.

Orihime ignored his response, shifting in her set weary of the mans response.

A silence was present before the two

"Would you like a glass of wine? We just got a new shipment from Italy, its truly delightful" asked Aizen, breaking the silence that sat between them

I didn't come here to drink wine with you Aizen.", Orihime answered curtly. "You know exactly why I'm here."

Aizen chuckled before placing his glass against the table

"Now do I?", the man questioned as he reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a blunt.

"Clearly you do since you've been awaiting my arrival!" shot back Orihme, clearly unamused at the mans actions.

Aizen leaned forward, starring at the young women.

"Hmmm, a little moody now are we Inoue san"

Orihime shifted in the couch.

"I dont have time for your games Aizen, lets cut to the chase and get to the real shit", proclaimed Orihime as her temper was wearing. She was loosing patience with the mans smart remarks. Despite her needing the mans help, his nonchalant behavior was driving her mad.

Aizen noted the women's behavior and looked at the girl, unamused.

"You don't have time for my 'games'?", he paused before continuing. "But Princess, aren't you the one here who's really playing games?"

Orihime huffed in annoyance, she was ten seconds from walking out of the damn door and doing this shit on her own. She had other things to do then deal with Aizens bullshit.

Aizen grabbed the lighter that was on the table, using it to light his blunt. Inhaling the smoke, Aizen closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation that the cannabis was bringing to him; enjoying the fact that _everything was going according to the plan_. Orihime looked at the man unsure of what to do as he blew smoke out into the air, opening his mouth to speak.

"I think we should restart this conversation, or rather be in a higher state of mine when discussing such matters."

He motioned Orihime to take the blunt from his hands.

She shook her head in decline as she rubbed her forehead, as another headache was emerging.

"I'm fine. I'm still recovering from my high from early on.", she sighed

Aizen continued his persistence as he nudged her again, advising the girl to take the blunt

"Another high wont hurt you. This was grown in one of my privately own estate in Amsterdam. Another hit wont do you anymore damage,", he suggested while offering it to her again

Finally giving into the mans demands, Orihime scoffed as she grabbed the blunt out of his hands, inhaling a long drag, finally exhaling as she sighed, leaning her back further into the couch

"That's better, now isn't." said Aizen

"Shut up", Orihime mumbled at Aizens comment. It all felt to good, wayyy to good but Orihime did'nt car. At that moment of time, it was her and the blunt that was in her hand and she did'nt mind that at all as she felt her self fading away. She closed her eyes and smiled at the numbness that way invading her mind.

Aizen looked at the girl and smiled.

"Let the high invade your mind as the _nirvana _takes over your soul"

He gently took the blunt out of her hand, as he took another hit, letting the smoke fill his lungs.

Orihime nodded as if she was in a gaze.

"You seemed stressed out lately princess, let the high take your worries away"

Aizens soft words eroded Orihime's mind and she felt like she was drifting off into an another world. His words were like whispers up her spine, showing her the secrets of the world and she didn't mind it. Not one bit.

Aizen chuckled as he saw Orihimes eyes become hooded and the slouch of her body against the couch

Aizen reached down to grab his wine glass, taking a deep sip from the cup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let the darkness evade your body  
>as you lose your self in your <em>tainted <em>sanity  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.  
>And just like that, Orihime was<p>

wrapped under neath his fingers

and in his control

.

.

.

.

.

.

x.

**Authors Note**

Hi everyone! I know that I was suppose to have this chapter out way earlier but it was midterm times and I've been really occupied with other things. Nonetheless, the chapter is finally here... YAYYYY! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I feel like i could have done a way better job but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. SO I might come back and change this chapter up in the near future before putting out chapter 3. Alsoooooo Ichigoo is coming veryyy soon folks like VERY VERY VERY soon; so just keep on reading on! I know some of you guys might think that the pacing is slow but the events that are occurring now are extremely important to the plot of the story later on, so i hope your paying attention. I also apologize for the short chapters. I think the next chapter may be a little short as well but after that things are gunna start getting pretty hectic. I guess the next update should be somewhere in February, they'll definately be more frequent. SO please leave a review, that would be really helpful to me.

Have a nice day and Thanks for Reading

lush-syndrome

PS: I know that some of you guys are loving Aizen and Orihime's unique but strange relationship... i love it lol XD


	5. Precarious

**Summary**: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach

**pre·car·i·ous: **not securely held or in position; dangerously likely to fall or collapse

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thursday. January 5, 2015, 4:50 pm

Orihime's eyes shot open. She was greeted with a pounding headache and clouded vision. She looked around her surroundings and found herself in the same dull room, only this time she was alone. Looking down on her lap Orihime found a blanket placed upon her lap. Snuggling into the warmth of the blanket, Orihime started to drift back into sleep until she realized that something wasn't right.

No, not at all.

Orihime glanced around the room again, looking for signs of anything unusual. She searched in the blankets for her gun only to find it missing, causing the young woman to shoot up from her seat, anxiety racing in her.

"Aizen!" screamed Orihime as she threw the blanket to the ground, fully alert and awake.

A few seconds later Aizen walked into the room, casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Inoue-san, I see that you've finally woken from your high. You've been in a daze for over a couple of hours now", said Aizen as he retreated back to his couch.

"Where the hell is my shit?" Orihime asked, staring the man down.

"That's minor stuff Inoue-san, didn't you come here for a specific reason?" asked the suspicious man as he sat back down on the couch.

"Don't change the fucking subject you piece of shi..."

"Why did you come here Inoue-san?"

Orihime looked at Aizen, shocked that the man had just cut her off.

Silence filled the room.

"I think I asked you a question Inoue-san, it would be polite of you to answer." Aizen looked at the girl.

Orihime rolled her eyes.

"You know why."

"Now do I really?"

Orihime sighed.

"Are we really going to do this again Aizen? Because I'm tired of dealing with your crap."

Aizen looked up at the girl and laughed.

"You know Orihime, you've always been such a stubborn little girl. I can remember you bothering the heck out of Sora and I when we were kids."

Aizen paused "Weren't those days of fun?"

Orihime rubbed her head.

"They're days of the past now."

Aizen sighed.

"I suppose, just like the days of your empire."

"Shut up", murmured Orihime as she threw the man a deadly glare.

Aizen looked at the girl with amusement.

"No point in getting so defensive, now is there Inoue-san; not when the whole world can see it." he said, finishing with a smirk.

"You little bitch!" screamed Orihime as she charged at Aizen, ready to attack him, but was shortly stopped when she was jerked suddenly as she felt her arm being grabbed and her body being lifted off of the ground.

Looking up, Orihime saw her arm being held tightly in a firm grip by a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair as he was accompanied by a man with an eye patch; both giving her menacing looks. The blue haired man shook Orihime, causing her to squirm in the air from his aggressiveness.

"Listen bitch, if you don't want me to tear ya ass to pieces, then I'd advi..."

Aizen raised his hand.

"That's enough, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked back at Aizen, puzzled at what the man had said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I wasn't about to let this bitch h...", Grimmjow was cut off.

"Thank you for your concern Grimmjow, but Inoue-san here has been going through a lot lately. Please excuse her uncalled for behavior." Aizen smiled. "You are dismissed."

Grimmjow and his accompanied friend, despite not wanting to, threw Orihime to the ground; releasing her from their deathly grip before bowing to Aizen. After eying Orihime one last time, both men walked away.

Orihime was on the floor panting, trying to gather her composure and catch her breath.

Aizen brushed his pants off and sat back into his chair, amused with the passing events.

"Now Inoue-san, I hope we can continue our discussion between us without any more disruptions?" asked Aizen rubbing his hands together.

Orihime slowly retreated back to her seat on the couch, thinking carefully about the choice of words that were about to come out her mouth.

"My empire's falling apart Aizen, and I need your help." sighed Orihime.

"And why me?"

Orihime threw her head into her hands as sunk into the couch, pausing before she gave her response.

"You're the only low life bastard I know who can come up with quick miracles. I don't have time for games and I know that even with your sketchy self, you can get shit done."

Aizen laughed.

"I don't think that my assistance can help you in your personal dilemma, maybe you should wait an.."

"I don't have time for waiting! You're my last hope."

Orihime's head shot up as she stared at Aizen with tear-filled eyes.

"I'll do anything to save this. It's the only thing I have left"

Aizen paused, looking hard at the girl before a smile formed upon his face. Reaching into his pocket, Aizen pulled out another blunt before continuing.

.

.

.

"Why so quick in making a deal with the devil?"

Orihime shook her head.

"I don't give a fuck what you are. If I can't save this, it'll be a dishonor to my brother; like a slap in the face for all the blood and sweat that I've shed for this company. I won't let it go to waste," said Orihime.

"Ahhh, I see"

.

.

.

.

.

Aizen lit his blunt, letting the heavy scent of cannabis fill the air.

.

.

.  
>"Making a deal with devil isn't that simple, you know."<p>

Orihime stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"There isn't any ways out when dealing with such a man, a man who will do anything for what he wants."

Their eyes met and a dark aura surrounded the room. It was as if the darkness was covering her like a blanket, diminishing the light of the world.

"One bad thing about making a deal with the devil is, he always comes to collect." Aizen proclaimed as he blew smoke out into the air.

.

.

.

.

.

"So I ask you princess—are you ready to enter the darkness?"

.

.

.

.

Aizen extended his hand out, waiting for Orihime to respond.

Orihime looked at Aizen, his hands admitting a dark aura.

She closed her eyes and remembered what her brother always used to tell her,

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Seek and he shall find and so thy shall seek"_

.

.

.

.

.

As Orihime placed her hands in Aizen's,

**while everything faded to darkness.**

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

x.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hi everyone! I know this chapter was really short but I swear that chapter 4 is going to be insanely long, so just keep barring with me. Lol i know that some of you guys are loving the Grimmjow scene(you'll be seeing more of him). Also were starting to see a little past history between Aizen and Orihime, intresting lml. And that creepy deal that Aizen and Orihime made... I wonder if Hime knows what she just go her self into. AnYhOw the boring one on one dialogue between Aizen and Orihime is just about over and now shit is about to hit the fan next chapter. So be prepared and keep on reading.

Feedback is much appreciated folks(I know that you wanna leave me a cute little review lol)

Until next time

lush-syndrome


	6. Paradox

Summary: She was making a deal with the devil as she watched her empire fall apart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Also i'm apologizing in advance for the weird paragraph spacing... blame it on Microsoft word lol :X

****Par·a·dox: a seemingly absurd or self-contradictory statement or proposition that when investigated or explained may prove to be well founded or true.****

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 5_

_Thursday. January 5, 2014 8:00pm_

"_So what exactly is it that I have to do?" questioned Orihime while adjusting the trigger guard on her gun._

_Aizen, who was reading emails on his iPhone 6, stopped what he was doing and glanced up at Orihime before smirking._

"_Someone's in a hurry I see."_

_Orihime rolled her eyes._

"_I'm just sticking to my part of the deal."_

_She placed her gun down on the table and shifted in her seat on the couch before continuing,_

"_Plus, the quicker I get this over with, the faster that I can leave your disgusting sight."_

_Aizen put his phone down and stared at Orihime, long and hard with a frown placed upon his face. Orihime stared back at the man, watching as his face turned into a big smile and an uproar of laughter emerged from his throat._

"_I swear, you're so funny Inoue-san, you never cease to amaze me."_

_Orihime smirked,_

"_Cut to the shit Aizen. Tell me what I have to do"_

_Aizen sighed and reached for a sip of his wine. Placing the glass back down on the table, Aizen cleared his throat before continuing,_

"_Since you insist so much, please follow me."_

_He rose from his chair and left the room with Orihime following behind. Walking down the hallway, Aizen turned a sharp corner, and entered a metallic room that was filled with computer monitors and hard drives; at least twice the amount that Mizuiro and Yukio had in their lab. Entering the room, Orihime could tell that this was Aizen's computer center. Old ramen containers were overflowing from the several trash cans that were in the corner. Files and paper coated the desks in thick piles. Old coffee mugs sat out on the desks, getting cold from being left out in the open. Turning to the right, Orihime saw the filing cabinets struggling to stay closed, papers overflowing from their drawers. On the floor, more piles of papers were littered about, with books atop the piles. Aizen walked past the mess and continued towards the back of room, stopping at a book shelf._

"_Where the hell are we going Aizen?" questioned Orihime, staring at a frozen Aizen._

_Ignoring Orihime, Aizen grabbed a book off the shelf before placing it back down, causing the shelf to jerk open to a dark hallway. Aizen stepped inside the passage and continued to proceed down the hallway. Orihime hurried after the man, walking carefully down the dimly lit hallway. Finally catching up to Aizen, they both stopped walking when they reached an iron wrought door. Aizen knocked on it three times before it finally slid open._

_Pushing open the door, Aizen walked past the large conference table and towards the front of the room where a large holographic projection screen stood._

"_Ulquiorra", called out Aizen, sitting down at the head of the table._

_Moments later Ulquiorra scurried into the room, bowing before Aizen._

"_Yes Aizen-sama."_

_Aizen sat in the chair at the front of the room. He gestured for Orihime to sit in one of the chairs at the table._

"_What the hell is this place?"_

"_It's my conference room. It's where my most important meetings are held," said Aizen, turning his head back to Ulquiorra._

"_Please open file x15KI354283."_

"_Hai."_

_Ulquiorra walked over to one of the MacBook Airs that were open, turning on the screen. With a sudden hum, the computer lit up and Ulquiorra began searching through the files._

_Aizen turned back to Orihime._

"_Since you're so anxious to know what your task is, I'll make it nice and quick for you."_

_Aizen glanced back at Ulquiorra and nodded at him, indicating that he could proceed._

"_I want you to do a simple task for me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aizen turned back towards the screen,_

_._

_._

_._

"_I want you to kill him."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A picture of a man with spiky orange hair and soft honey eyes stared at Orihime._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Orihime eyes widened in horror as she stared at the man whose face was on the screen._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, head of the Kurosaki mob."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_WHAT?!" screamed Orihime._

"_No way in hell am I killing him! I'm not killing a rival mafia boss; that's me running out in the open field asking for war!"_

_Orihime continued,_

"_If this is a joke Aizen, then you've got me, but I'm not doing this."_

_Aizen stood up,_

"_Inoue-san, please calm down and hear me out", Aizen said while trying to calm Orihime down._

"_There's nothing to hear out! I am NOT killing anyone!" snapped Orihime, backing out of the room._

"_Drag someone else into your stupid affairs but don't drag me. I'm out."_

_Orihime walked away from Aizen but was suddenly knocked off of her feet._

_She felt an immense pressure on her back and looked up to see Ulquiorra holding her pressed against the floor._

_Aizen bent down and stared at Orihime as his eyes grew dark._

"_Listen up princess, there's no backing out when making a deal with the devil. Ten seconds ago you were bitching about doing this and now that I've told you, you wanna pussy out?"_

_Aizen scoffed before telling Ulquiorra to let her go,_

"_You've gotta be kidding me Orihime. What kind of mob boss are you?"_

_Aizen walked past Orihime who was still on the ground and headed back towards his chair that was placed in the front of the room._

"_Inoue-san I know that we haven't started out on the right turns but just hear me out. Kurosaki Ichigo is one of your prime competitors when it comes to the sale prices of your drugs. He's the primary cause of your decrease in profit intake in exports out of the country. His drug sales have increased tenfold in the past two years, surpassing yours by over 3 million yen." Aizen motioned to Ulquiorra, who pulled up a chart of statistics showing the percentage intake of Orihime's company. "Taking him out would not only decrease your competition in the exportation of drugs, but would help to ensure a gain in profits in your company."_

"_And how exactly does Ichigo Kurosaki have anything to do with you?" wheezed the girl._

"_Ah, I was just getting to that," Aizen paused before proceeding_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo just so happens to be a common enemy of both of ours. Kurosaki happens to have valuable information that I would like to get my hands on. Taking him out of the game and gaining his resourceful information would help me in ensuring your position as top mob clan."_

_Orihime was skeptical of the man._

"_I... I don't know, Aizen", Orihime murmured doubtfully._

"_It's a quick job really. Just kill the Kurosaki head and we go our separate ways. Just follow my instructions and you'll be okay," reassured Aizen._

_Aizen sighed,_

"_For your brother. What would Sora tell you to do? Don't you want to regain status as the number one mob in the world, Orihime?"_

_Orihime gulped._

"_Do it for Sora, do it for the name of the Inoue."_

_Orihime looked up at the brown eyed man._

_For Sora..._

_For her name…_

.  
>.<p>

_._

_._

_._

"_Hai, I understand."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Very well."

Aizen smiled before standing up,

"Ulquiorra, why don't you call our dear Espada in for a meeting?"

.

.

.

.

.

x.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Hello everyone. I originally was planning on making this chapter long, but my beta advised me to split it in half, soo the other half should becoming this week. And also WHAT THE HECKK! Our favorite man Aizen wants to wipe out Ichigo and even worse, our precious Orihime agrees to it! Is she crazy? I'm not gunna say anymore before I spoil th story for you guys, but this where shit is starting to get crazy. SOOO if ya enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review for me and keep checking for new updates!

Until next time

lush-syndrome

**_*if you have any questions for me, you could follow me on tumblr lush-syndrome where i'll be glad to answer any of your questions :) *_**


End file.
